The Moments In Between
by bahjcb
Summary: At the end of Ep. Penelope, Morgan and Garcia's relationship changes. Though, at the moment, Morgan couldn't say that it's for the better. Eventual MorganGarcia
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Spanish came from Internet Translation Website -- Read at Your Own Risk!**_

* * *

Garcia pushed a stray strand of hair behind one ear as she happily talked to Kevin Lynch. It was nice to talk to someone who knew computers like she did. And, the fact that because of him James Colby Baylor was found, well that was an added benefit.

At the moment, Garcia wasn't sure if she trusted her instincts, but she was fairly certain that Kevin liked her. It was flattering, especially after what had happened with Baylor. Any further semi-flirting was put on hold, however, when Hotch walked over.

"Garcia, you have a phone call on line two."

At her surprised look, Hotch added, "It seems your brothers heard about the shooting and are calling to check on you."

"Oh," Garcia said, momentarily stunned. She hadn't even thought of her brothers. "Thank you." Turning to Kevin, she gave him a wry smile and added, "I better go take that."

"Well, see ya."

"Okay."

As quickly as she could go without aggravating her wound, Garcia hurried to her office. Slipping the headset on, Garcia pressed a button and said, "F.B.I., Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia."

"Oh, you're okay," a female voice sobbed. "Eddie, she's okay," the voice added.

Eddy then said, "Honey, I'm the other extension, I can hear Pen's voice myself."

Laughing Garcia interrupted. "Eddy, Gaby, do you still have the webcam I gave you?"

"Oh, yes," Gaby excitedly replied. "Just a second, I'll set it up."

In actuality, it took much longer than just a second. Neither Garcia's oldest brother nor his wife really remembered how to set things up—which showed how often the Garcia family really kept in contact—but with a little help from their Pen, they soon had everything up and working. Now Eddy and Gaby could see Pen in Virginia from their home in Hong Kong.

"Ah, you're wearing the purple, knit poncho I bought you for your birthday," Gaby exclaimed happily.

Garcia and Eddy exchanged a look. It really didn't seem to take much to make Gaby ecstatic.

Before Gaby could get more into the fun fact that her sister-in-law did indeed wear her presents, Eddy quickly asked, "Penelope, what happened? Moonbeam found a newspaper or saw a news clip, he couldn't really remember, and called us. He said an F.B.I. technical analysis had gotten shot. We called the F.B.I. and they confirmed it was you."

Garcia sighed. She really didn't want to get into it, but with her brother and Gaby looking at her so worriedly…

"It's okay, dear," Gaby cried out. "It must have been awful. Do not worry. I will find a plane ticket right now and I will fly there and take care of you."

Eddy didn't even have to see his sister's eyes widen in panic. He grabbed his wife by the wrist and pulled her back into her chair.

"Gaby, we don't even know how bad it was. Penelope's at work. She was probably only grazed."

Gaby turned back expectantly towards her sister-in-law.

Garcia couldn't resist the combined pleading in both sets of brown eyes.

"The bullet just missed my heart."

Eddy quickly shushed his wife's exclamations and said, "Tell us everything, Pen."

Upon being told everything, Garcia didn't see any need to leave out the fact that it was her stubborn pride that got her shot, both Eddy and Gaby looked sick—more than just upset over all that had happened.

Before Garcia could once again assure them that she was okay, and before Eddy could give his speech about how Pen could never have guessed that man was going to try and kill her, Gaby exclaimed, "Damn that Derek Morgan!"

The siblings stared at Gaby with disbelief. That was not among the expected answers that either one anticipated. Not waiting for a response, Gaby plowed forward into her rant.

"Toda la avería se reclina con ese hombre narcissistic! Si ese hombre…"

"Gaby," Eddy interrupted. "English."

"It is all that narcissistic man's fault. If only that man treated others with a tenth of the compassion…"

"Gaby," Garcia interrupted. "Morgan's a good man."

Gaby's countenance darkened and her scowl deepened.

"Penny, I will not hold your defense of him against you as you obviously have just gone through a terrible ordeal, but, it would not be nearly so bad if it weren't for that Agent Morgan."

Garcia tried to interrupt once again, but Gaby just raised her hand in a gesture of silence and plowed forward.

"With all of his flirting, his teasing, the fact that he calls you 'baby girl'—do not argue, I have heard the two of you on the phone, Agent Morgan is degrading you. It would be one thing if he were actually interested, but then he goes off whoring himself to other woman."

"Gabriele," Eddy reprimanded.

Gaby, however, just looked militant and continued. Eddy wished he had let his wife continue in Spanish as he knew his sister didn't speak that language.

"It is true, Edward," Gaby argued. "Agent Morgan has only once asked our wonderful Penny on a date and that was only a pity date because she yelled at him. That is not right! He has made her feel as if she is not wanted. No, no, no! No matter what any of you say I will always dislike Agent Morgan for that. Hombre engañoso."

Garcia just stared at her computer screen in disbelief. The only thought running through her mind was, "Could Gaby be right?"

Luckily, for Agent Morgan's reputation, in the background on the Hong Kong side, there was a huge crash and lots of shouting. Quickly, Gaby shot up and went charging towards the noise muttering in Spanish all the way.

After seeing that his wife could handle their boys alone, Eddy turned back towards the webcam and his sister.

"Penelope."

"Yeah," she responded, kind of distantly.

"Penelope, it wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault. From what you said, that guy thought you had something on him. He would have gone after you if you hadn't helped him with his computer or if you had said no to the date. This way, however, it was easier for the team to have leads on the guy _and_ it made sure you were found quickly enough after you were shot so that you survived."

Garcia didn't say anything, but her brother could tell that what he was saying was sinking in.

"Like Dad always said, Penny, everything happens for a reason."

At that, Garcia smiled.

* * *

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan said with a grin as he leaned against the doorjamb to Garcia's office. "You ready to go home?"

Garcia looked up from her blank computer screen distractedly. "Huh, oh, yeah. Yes, I'm definitely ready to go home."

Stepping into the room, Morgan's forehead creased with worry. "Baby girl, are you all right?"

Sighing, Garcia rubbed her face wearily. "I tired, Morgan. Mentally and physically."

Nodding in understanding, Morgan took her arm and helped her up. Pressing a kiss to the side of her head, he muttered, "Let's get you home."

It didn't take them long to reach her home. The entire drive, however, was silent—and not a very comfortable silence at that. Knowing everything that had happened, Morgan wasn't too worried. He just hoped that in a day or two, his baby girl would be back to her normal exuberant self.

Morgan was surprised when Garcia stopped in her doorway leaving him stuck in the hall.

"Thanks for the drive home."

Lightly caressing her cheek, Morgan said, "Let me stay. I know that nightmares after these things can…"

"Morgan, I'm fine," Garcia assured him, stepping away from his touch. Closing the door she added, "I'll see you later."

Staring at the closed door Morgan felt like he had missed something very important and it worried him that he had no idea what that could be.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that things were uncomfortable in the briefing room would be an understatement. J.J. and Prentiss exchanged a look, before once more glancing down at their paperwork. Lately, any comment or gesture seemed to set Morgan off. None of them wanted to engage his wrath, especially with the mood he was in.

Reid, being more of a buddy to Morgan than either of the women, had a fair idea of what was bothering his friend. Actually, he was certain he knew what was wrong, but there was no way he was going to talk about it with Morgan unless the other man brought it up first—no matter how many times J.J. asked him to do so.

Rossi and Hotch were also aware of the uncomfortable atmosphere, but as so far Agent Morgan was staying on task and his attitude hadn't compromised any cases, both let it slide. Hotch, however, had already planned on what he would say to Morgan when the time came. Each day, Morgan was getting a little more surly and Hotch knew that he would soon have to call the other man on it.

Everyone became aware of the problem the first day Garcia was back to work after the shooting. As usual, Morgan called Garcia for some information. As usual, he started with their regular banter.

"Garcia, baby girl, I need your brilliant mind."

Everyone expected her to say something back along the lines of, "What about my sexy body?"

Instead, they got, "What information do you need, Morgan?"

Morgan didn't instantly respond. Garcia's response had put a kick in his gallop.

"Gorgeous," he said hesitatingly. "Is anything wrong?"

"Everything is fine," she responded. "What do you need me to look up?"

If it weren't for the fact that they flirted like crazy, the team would have assumed Garcia was fine. She sounded friendly enough. More how she'd talk to Hotch, but friendly.

At Morgan's silent disbelief, Garcia huffed in frustration and hung up the phone. As the buzz of disconnection sounded from Morgan's phone, Prentiss' started to ring. Worried about being pulled into whatever argument Morgan and Garcia were having that she didn't know about, Prentiss cautiously answered her phone.

"Em, since Agent Morgan seems incapable of reasonable thought, I was wondering if you could tell me what the team needs me to look up?"

As Prentiss slowly asked for the relevant information, the rest of the team watched as Morgan started to glower. For the first time in years, Garcia completely ignored Morgan.

Hoping it was just a spat, the team tried to avoid any conversation about it—much like an ostrich with it's head in the sand. When they returned to Quantico, however, things didn't get any better. Garcia was out on a date with Kevin Lynch. There was some fear as to what would happen to the poor computer tech if Morgan ever got a hold of him.

Not that they really needed to worry. Morgan still didn't have any idea as to why he was angry.

Two weeks later and on a kidnapping case in Portland, Morgan had gotten worse and Garcia was still occasionally seeing Kevin. By now, Hotch was rotating on who had to work with Morgan on the sheer reasoning that no one should have to be stuck with him fulltime.

Even the officers who had just met them were mentally hoping against hope that they wouldn't have to work with the angry man. Hotch, however, would never do that to the innocent. Only someone experienced in dealing with an angry Morgan was going to have to work with him.

Going over what they knew so far, J.J. made an innocent mistake. If she hadn't been concentrating so hard on the case and actually thinking, it never would have happened. But it did, and later, the team had to wonder if it wasn't for the best.

"Morgan, can I borrow your pen?" J.J. asked as she once again began to look around for where she could have misplaced hers.

"Get your own damn pen," Morgan snapped, not even looking up from the notebook he was angrily taking notes in.

Hotch, fed up with his agent's attitude, slammed his hands down on the table, startling everyone.

"That's it, Morgan, outside!"

The remaining agents watched in a worried silence as Hotch matched Morgan's glare with one of his own, and the two stormed over to an empty interview room.

Surprisingly, the taut silence was broken by Rossi.

"Ten bucks says Hotch orders Morgan to ask Garcia out."

Reid shook his head and replied, "Suckers' bet. The better bet would be if Morgan would actually do it."

* * *

Upon reaching the empty room, Morgan stormed in and threw himself against a convenient wall to better give off the impression of a sulking child. Not that Morgan realized this resemblance. 

Hotch followed his fellow agent into the room at a more sedate pace, but it was obvious from looking at his stern expression that he had had enough and wasn't going to let Morgan get away with it anymore.

After waiting an appropriate amount of time for his temper to cool, and hopefully allow Morgan to stew a bit, Hotch turned to the younger man and said, "Agent Morgan, what has been going on with you?"

"I…"

Cutting off what was sure to be an argument, Hotch continued, "You've been rude, you've been disagreeable, and you've been borderline insubordinate. Now, you either tell me what is going on or I will be forced to put you on suspension until you can control your behavior."

"Oh, so you're going to ground me, _Dad_?"

"Don't push me, Morgan. Now, what's wrong?"

Morgan looked at the ground, seemingly fascinated by the stains etched into the floor by the regular wear and tear over the years. Hotch, however, was not deterred and just patiently waited.

Finally, he spoke. Morgan didn't look up from his floor contemplation, but he spoke.

"What do we really know about this Kevin Lynch character? Penelope has gone through a lot lately. She's obviously very vulnerable right now and…and, well, he's taking advantage of that."

Hotch went with a noncommittal, "Hum." He noticed the use of Garcia's first name, but he was certain Morgan wasn't.

At long last, Morgan raised his head to meet his boss' eyes. With a shrug, he added, "I'm worried about her and she won't talk to me."

Hotch knew that the next words he said could make a large impact on the future of his team. Praying that Gideon was right in their conversation so long ago, Hotch asked, "Are you sure the problem is that Garcia's dating Lynch so soon after being shot or is it that Garcia's dating anyone who isn't you?"

Morgan stared at his boss with disbelief. It was obvious that this was the first time that thought ever crossed his mind.

Shaking his head, Morgan unconvincingly argued, "We just flirt…or did flirt. Now she treats me like you," he added with a frown.

Hotch decided not to take that as cut.

"Morgan…Derek," Hotch said as he place a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder. "You cannot continue on this way. You need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Trust me, it will be a lot worse if you lose her."

Meeting Hotch's eyes Morgan said, "But, I'm not sure how I feel."

"Then you need to figure that out." Stepping back, he added, "Until then, stop taking your frustrations out on the team. And do me a favor, wait until we get back to Quantico to try and have a heart to heart with Garcia."

Giving his boss a wry smile, Morgan nodded.

"Thanks, Hotch."

"Anytime. Now let's get back to work," Hotch added as he headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia took off her headset and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She couldn't believe how tired she was. She knew it could have something to do with…no, she firmly told herself. She was no longer going to go down that thought path.

Straightening up, Garcia decided that for once, she would follow orders and go home. Her babies could finish up the various searches she was running while she finally got some sleep.

Grabbing her purple, zebra striped bag, Garcia stifled a yawn and stood up. Finding someone standing in her doorway, however, startled her more than she wanted to admit. Taking a fortifying breath, Garcia forced a smile upon her face.

"Hi, Kevin."

Smiling shyly, the other tech wandered into the room. "I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat."

"Kevin, it's three in the morning. I doubt anything but McDonalds is still open and…"

"No, there's this Jazz restaurant downtown. It doesn't ever close," Kevin added earnestly. "They have this really great frittata. It's light enough that it won't sit heavy in your stomach this late."

Kevin looked so much like a puppy with those big, hopeful eyes, that Garcia gave in. With a nod, she added, "That sounds great. Thanks for inviting me."

Looking like he had just received the moon and the stars, Kevin hurried over to help Garcia with her coat and to hold the door for her.

* * *

Fran Morgan loved her children. She would give her life for them. She lived for their visits and their phone calls. With that in mind, however, Fran would really rather her children called her at decent hours. Say, any time plus or minus five hours from around two a.m.—the actual time her only son decided to call her. At that moment, Fran hated time zones. 

"Derek, do you know what time it is in Chicago?"

"Sorry, Mom," Morgan replied semi-repentantly. "I couldn't sleep and I needed to talk to you."

Turning over, Fran flipped on her bedside lamp, hoping the light would keep her alert enough to talk to her son.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I might be in love with Garcia."

"Garcia?" Fran repeated. She was too tired at the moment to recognize her own name, let alone someone else's.

"Penelope Garcia. The team's technical analysis," Morgan added it hopes of jogging his mother's memory.

Jog it he did. Rolling her eyes, Fran flipped the light back off. "That's not news, Derek. Why are you calling me at 2:15 a.m.?"

"You already knew?" Morgan replied in stunned disbelief.

To give Fran credit, she was sleepy and not firing on all cylinders or she probably would never have been so blunt.

"Sweetie, I may be old, but I'm not stupid. You talk about her more than any other person you know. I've heard the two of you on the phone together. Where's the mystery?"

"You knew I was in love with Penelope?"

This time, Fran heard the slight undercurrent of panic in Morgan's voice. Flipping on the light once again, Fran sat up and gave her full attention to the conversation.

"Derek, sweetie, start at the beginning."

* * *

The frittata was everything Kevin said it would be. The club was clean and fairly empty, but had great service and the music was good. If she weren't so tired, Garcia would count this as a pretty good date. And if she was there with…well, someone else whose name she would not allow herself to think, it could be a great date. 

From the smile on Kevin's face, however, he did think this was a great date. Garcia wondered if she should keep saying yes when he asked her out. Kevin obviously thought more was going on that she did.

Anymore thoughts in that vein were interrupted by the band's lead vocalist speaking into the microphone.

"Hey, everybody," he said with what he obviously considered a disarming grin. "Since it's that time of year we're going to play our favorite _Eagles_' song for all of you—_Please Come Home for Christmas_."

As the first notes drifted out, the few couples that were there stood up together and started to sway on the dance floor. Kevin turned to Garcia with a shy grin and gestured to the dance floor. Determined to make this at least a good date, Garcia took his hand and headed out onto the floor.

Kevin really wasn't that good of a dancer. He was fairly uncoordinated, so they ended up standing still and sort of rocking back and forth. For the first time in a while, Garcia allowed herself to think of Morgan. She was sure dancing with him would be a better experience and not just because it was his arms she wanted around her.

It could have been because she finally allowed herself to think of the attractive profiler or it could have been a problem regardless, but as soon as Garcia thought of him the band crooned the line, "_The time of year to be with the one you love_."

Garcia hadn't been actually listening to the words, but that phrase jumped out at her and she stopped all movement. Over and over again the phrase kept repeating in her head like a broken record. _The one you love. The one you love._ For a second, Garcia thought she was going to be sick.

"Penelope," Kevin said, worry overriding his tone.

Looking up into his concerned face, Garcia managed a strained smile. "Sorry, I'm just really tired. Do you mind if we call it a night?"

"No," Kevin assured her. "But, maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Right now, Garcia thoughts were filled with the _Eagles_' song and she couldn't think of anyway to gently turn him down. Instead she made a non-committal noise and grabbed her coat and purse. Garcia needed to get out of there and if all possible, she needed chocolate.

* * *

"Oh, Derek," Fran sighed. 

"I've been in love with her for a long time, haven't I?"

Morgan didn't really need the answer to his question. Talking to his mother had brought the response into stunning clarity.

"Yes, but Derek, she's trying to get over you."

"What?" Morgan hadn't thought that far through _her_ reaction.

"She's stopped flirting with you; she's dating other people…all the signs are there, sweetie. Penelope is trying very hard to get over you. Not that I think she'll have an easy time of it," Fran added in a tone that only a doting mother can accomplish. "But Penelope is trying."

"What do I do?" Morgan asked his mother with a tone of panic she'd never heard before and he had never thought to reach. Love brought out all sorts of crazy reactions.

"Court her," Fran answered with a grin.

As she settled back against her pillows, Fran decided that she was probably enjoying this way too much. But, she assured herself, she was beginning to think Derek would never find someone. So, with that comforting thought, Fran decided to indulge herself.

"Court her?"

"Yes, dear," Fran teased. "I know it is an old phrase, but it means to 'engage in social activities leading to marriage.' "

Smiling to herself, Fran thought, "I knew watching Jeopardy would pay off."

"I know that," Morgan said dryly. "But what do I do to court her? I've never _had_ to court a woman before."

For an instance, Fran was stymied. Her son, her _Derek_, had actually agreed that he was one day thinking towards _marriage_ with this girl. Fran decided she _liked_ Penelope Garcia. A lot.

"Derek, you know Penelope better than I do. What does she like?"

"Like?"

Fran shook her head. It was times like this that she wondered how her son ever became a profiler.

"Let's start small and basic. What's her favorite flower?"

Silence. Fran sighed. Derek was panicking and not thinking.

"Did you know there is a Hybrid Musk rose named Penelope?"

"There is?" Morgan said thoughtfully.

Fran knew he could take it from there. But, she decided, her boy could use one more bit of advice.

"Start slowly, Derek. Show Penelope that you care. Don't throw it all at her or she might not believe you."

There was silence for a moment as Morgan digested that before he spoke once again.

"Thanks, Mom. You've really helped."

"You're welcome. And remember, one day I'd like grandchildren from you."

Morgan laughed. "We'll see how the flowers go over first, Mom."

* * *

Gabriele Garcia may be many things: a worrywart, a busybody, and very free with her opinions, but she did make some amazing chocolate chip cookies. And right now, Garcia was very happy with her sister-in-law's express mailed, care package. After the last couple of weeks she'd been having, chocolate was _needed_.

Curled up on her couch eating Gaby's cookies, Garcia thought back over the last few weeks since she'd been shot. No matter how hard she tried it seemed like she would never get over Derek Morgan. It didn't matter how many casual dates she went on with Kevin—or any other man for that matter, nor did it matter if she treated Morgan with the friendly respect she gave Hotch.

No matter what she did, Garcia realized that she would _always_ be in love with Derek Morgan. He would be the man she compared others to. He would be the man that would always understand her best. Morgan would own her heart no matter who she tried to share it with.

With that realization in mind, Garcia shut Gaby's care package and stood up. Tomorrow she would flirt with Morgan. She loved him and if all she could have him as was her friend, then Garcia could take what she could get. But, she was done with pretending she felt anything _but_ love for her "sculpted, chocolate, god of thunder."

Laughing to herself, Garcia remember when she first said that to him. Tonight, she decided, she would enjoy her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

J.J., Prentiss, and Reid were surprised at the transformation of their friend and teammate. After his conversation with Hotch the day before, Morgan had been subdued and his mind tended to wander off. But, getting some sleep evidently helped because he was smiling.

No one was sure what to make of smiling Morgan. It had been so long since he had acted happy that they were all almost afraid that it was some sort of trick. But, Morgan was cheerful all day long. That was until Garcia called.

* * *

Garcia was completely involved in her work when a light tap sounded on her door. Twisting around in her chair, Garcia found an agent who usually worked security, holding a large vase full of roses. The roses themselves were a range of color: pale pink, orange-pink, and peaches and cream. Over all, it was a very beautiful arrangement.

"Agent Garcia?" the young man asked.

"Yes?" Garcia couldn't think of any reason she would be getting flowers.

"These are for you. They've gone through the routine security checks. Can I set them…" the agent trailed off, but pointed to an empty corner of the office. As it was also the furthest from any equipment, Garcia agreed.

Once she was alone again, Garcia hurried over to the vase of flowers looking for a card. Luckily for her, there was one.

_Baby Girl,_

_These are antique roses called Penelope. I sent them to say I'm sorry. I've been rude to you lately and I've hurt you. I have never wanted to hurt you._

_I love you,_

_Derek_

Pressing a hand to her chest, Garcia tried to decide if she should cry or hyperventilate. Either way, she certain that flirting with Morgan again would be a lot easier than she first anticipated.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was much easier to order antique roses at four o'clock in the morning in Virginia than Morgan thought. Who knew there was twenty-four hour, insomniac florists? Of course, that thought led him to his Penelope and made him smile like an idiot, but that could have been due to the fact that he was sleepy.

* * *

Watching Morgan hum as he read through the case file sent a pang through Hotch. He knew what that meant. Morgan and Garcia were going to get together. It wasn't that he begrudged them their happiness. His agents were like his family and more than anything he wanted to see them happy.

But, Morgan and Garcia together probably meant more flirting at the very least. And somehow, Hotch wasn't exactly sure where this sixth sense was coming from, but he was sure the two of them could make it. They were so used to helping each other through the horrors of the job that Hotch was sure being together wouldn't change that.

In that moment, he missed Haley more than he thought possible. The ache in his chest seemed to grow. And, for the first time ever, Hotch was jealous of members of his team. Scrubbing a hand along the side of his face, Hotch wondered if he would ever truly be happy again.

* * *

Flowers with that shared her name, Garcia thought with a happy grin. Morgan had to have gone to some work to find those.

That was sexy.

Any further thoughts on Morgan's sexiness were put on the backburner as Garcia realized she'd found the information the team needed. Smiling to herself, Garcia put a phone call through to her favorite profiler.

* * *

When Morgan heard his cell phone ring, he paused. Garcia calling, his phone read. She had been avoiding calling him, so he hoped the flowers had helped.

With some excited trepidation, Morgan answered his phone.

"Morgan."

"Hey, you sexy thang," Garcia's voice purred. "I have the information you wanted."

"Lay it on me, mama."

"Oh, you know I will."

* * *

Morgan may have been cheerful in the morning, but after Garcia called—J.J. said it was like the man was on a permanent sugar high. Prentiss agreed but added that she thought Morgan's grin was eternally affixed to his face. Reid didn't say anything. He was just happy his friends were back to normal.

* * *

_I know this is short, and I promise I'll update more as soon as I can. Funnily enough, my boss actually expects me to work while at work—go figure. I just wanted to post this while I was thinking about it though._


	5. Chapter 5

It was amazing what one little bullet could do. Besides almost killing her, the bullet—and the surgery required to remove it—ripped muscle. Garcia was surprised by how much she used those muscles.

Looking at the vase of flowers from Morgan, Garcia tried to decide if they were over five pounds—the only amount her doctor had cleared her to lift so far. Deciding that lifting them was just a risk she did not want to take, Garcia determined that she would have to find a fellow agent to carry them out to her car for her.

About this time, Kevin Lynch walked into the doorway of her office grinning happily. Perfect timing, Garcia thought. She needed to talk to Kevin anyway and it would probably be best not to do it in such a potentially high traffic area.

"Are you heading home?" Kevin asked eagerly.

Hurrying to head him off from asking her out again, Garcia turned with a grin and quickly said, "Yes. Would you mind carrying this out for me? I'm not allowed to lift weight over five pounds yet."

"Oh, sure," Kevin replied, happy to be able to help her.

The walk to her car was exceedingly uncomfortable. At least it was for Garcia. Kevin didn't seem to notice anything was wrong and happily talked her ear off about a new program he was developing.

After reaching Garcia's classic car, and her flowers were safely tucked inside, Garcia decided it was finally time to confront Kevin. Unfortunately for her, Kevin beat her to the conversational punch.

"So, I hear your team caught the un-sub."

"They also got to Marion Flowers in time. Morgan says she'll be in the hospital for a while, but that's better than the alternative."

"We should celebrate."

"What?" Garcia was concentrating too hard on what she was going to say to anticipate where Kevin was going with this.

"We should celebrate the good ending of the case," Kevin explained sincerely.

Garcia's face fell. In a way, this made it easier to bring up, but at the same time, Garcia really didn't want to hurt Kevin's feelings.

Kevin, however, understood it all from her facial expression. His face lost its smile and turned to resigned sadness.

"You're in love with Morgan," he said matter-of-factly. "I always knew the rumors, but you got shot on a date so I was hoping…the flowers are from him, huh?"

"Kevin, I'm _so_ sorry…"

"It's okay." With a shrug he added, "I always knew you were too good for me, but you can't blame a man for trying."

Taking his hands in hers, Garcia gently squeezed them.

"Kevin, if I hadn't been in love with Derek long before I met you I would be over the moon with the you asking me out."

"Penelope…"

"I mean that, Kevin. You're a good guy. I'm sorry I led you on."

"I'm not." Closing his eyes at how dumb that sounded, Kevin quickly clarified. "I'm not upset that I got to know you."

"That's one of the nicest things a guy's ever said to me. You're going to make some woman very happy one of these days. And when you do, I want to meet her so I can warn her that if she ever breaks your heart I can make her disappear without ever picking up a weapon."

At that, Kevin dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Today was the day that Derek Morgan was going to take destiny into his hands. Today was the start of Phase Two. 

Phase One (the flowers) went well. Garcia was now flirting with him again. All was right with his world.

But, wanting to make things better, Morgan was instigating Phase Two—spending time together in a date-like, non-threatening manner.

Pushing down any anxiety of her saying no, a completely new experience for Morgan, he knocked on Garcia's office door.

* * *

Garcia recognized the sound of Morgan's tread coming down the hall and instantly straightened. This would be the first time since the flowers that they had been face to face. Garcia was both nervous and excited. 

Upon hearing his knock, Garcia slowly turned her chair around and graced him with a large smile.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan said with that easy grin of his.

"Hello, handsome."

The silence stretched as the two them grinned at each other, but somehow, it was a comfortable silence and neither felt a rush to end it.

"So, I was wondering if you've finished your Christmas shopping?"

"Not yet. I need to go soon though, if my nephews in Hong Kong are going to get their presents before Christmas."

"I was hoping you weren't," Morgan confessed as he strolled closer to her.

"Oh?" Garcia asked with a raised eyebrow.

She seemed cool on the outside, but on the inside her heart was racing a mile a minute in anticipation.

"My sisters have decided that I can no longer send their children gift cards. And I need an experienced aunt to help me find presents for my nieces and nephew."

"Well, I don't know…" she teased with a grin.

Morgan knew he had her and decided to press his luck and make it just a bit more date-like.

"I'll buy you dinner."

A smile blossomed across Garcia's face. This would be an awful lot of time spent with Morgan alone. She wasn't going to pass this up for anything.

"You've got a deal, gorgeous."

Smiling, Morgan leaned closer, his warm breath tickling Garcia's cheek. Both of their hearts raced at the close proximity.

"Hotch has given us the afternoon off. Meet you here at two?"

"I'll be waiting."

Her answer came out a little breathlessly, but neither minded.

* * *

It just so happened, as things like this occasionally do, that as Morgan walked by Prentiss conversing with Reid, J.J. came around a corner lining them all up together. Morgan just smiled and continued on his way, but the other three stood stalk still. 

"What was Morgan whistling?" Prentiss asked, head furrowed as she tried to grasp the elusive memory.

Reid immediately started to whistle it back to the girls, giving them a moment to try and guess the answer themselves.

That, nonetheless, didn't happen since Rossi came marching up with a file and a question for Reid. Hearing what Reid was whistling, however, brought the older man up short.

Looking at Reid like he was sure the younger agent had lost his mind, Rossi asked, "Why are you whistling _L-O-V-E_?"

Prentiss' face brightened as she realized what the song was. J.J., however, didn't seem to quite know what the song was. Reid, wanting to oblige his friend—and maybe impress J.J. a bit, started to sing the first verse.

"_L—is for the way you look at me_."

Emily took over for the second line. "_O—is for the only one I see_."

Taking over with a grin, J.J. sang, "_V—is very, very extraordinary_."

Together the two woman finished with flair and a fit of giggles.

"_E—is even more than anyone that you adore_."

Rossi looked at the two of them like they all lost their minds and decide to ask Reid his question later. Hopefully, by then, they'd all be back to normal.

As soon as Rossi was gone and Prentiss could control her laughter enough to speak, she said, "I never would have guessed that Morgan knew that song."

"I guess he finally asked Garcia out," J.J. replied with a grin.

"More importantly," Reid added. "Garcia said yes."

If Rossi saw the three friends then, he would have decided against asking Reid anything for the rest of the day.

* * *

L-O-V-E_ is sung by Nate King Cole and you can hear it on the _Parent Trap_ soundtrack—the one with Dennis Quaid and Natasha Richardson as the parents. It's played when the parents meet on the QE2. I've always liked that song. It's peppy and cute._


	6. Chapter 6

_A special thank-you to all the people who have reviewed, put this story on favorites, author alerts, a C2, or just enjoyed the story, period. You're the reason I keep updating so fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter—it's the longest one by far. After this, there will be at least two more chapters before we're done._

**

* * *

**Neither Garcia nor Morgan could decide if time was running too slow or too fast. But, eventually, two o'clock came. As she waited for Morgan to show up, Garcia tried to look busy. For the most part, she succeeded, even though she accomplished absolutely nothing from almost 1:20 on. 

Before stepping into her office, Morgan took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Smiling, he got ready for Phase Two: The Not-Quite-a-Date-Date.

"Hey, baby girl. Ready to go?"

Turning Garcia graced him with the smile he loved.

"Almost. Just let me finish shutting my babies down."

"Sure thing, mama."

Morgan grabbed a chair and watched her work. He loved watching Garcia work. The way her face lit up when she figured something out, the look of concentration when she was working on a tough problem…propping his head on his hand, Morgan realized he loved every expression that crossed Garcia's face. How had he not known beforehand how bad he had it, Morgan asked himself.

Luckily, he wasn't so lost in thought that he never noticed that Garcia was ready to go.

"Ready, sweet cheeks?"

"Absolutely, baby girl."

As they walked toward the elevator, Garcia informed Morgan that she needed to stop by her apartment to change into some more comfortable shoes and drop off her car. Liking the idea that she planned on spending as much time as possible with him, Morgan quickly agreed to that plan.

**

* * *

**As they got loaded into Morgan's truck and head towards the shopping center/mall, Garcia asked, "Do you have any ideas on what to get?" 

"That's why I asked you to help, baby girl."

Rolling her eyes, Garcia added, "Some interests would be helpful, Derek. You do actually want to get a present the kids will like, don't you?"

"See," Morgan said with a charming grin. "That's why I need you, mama. You're the goddess of all things knowable."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Derek Morgan," she replied with a sultry grin.

"Don't start something you can't finish, baby girl."

"Who says I can't finish it?"

Deciding that anymore flirting along these lines would cause him to pull the truck over and kiss his girl senseless—something that Morgan was sure would go against his mother's advice to take it slow, Morgan took a deep breath and tried to remember where they were going. Remembering his nieces and nephew was enough to cool his adore for the time being.

Clearing his throat, Morgan choked out, "Ah, Robby…Robby's interested in ninjas at the moment."

"How old is he?"

"Five…and the youngest of all the kids. And the only boy."

"Well," Garcia hummed, considering their options. "There's always _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, they're becoming big again. We could do something with _Power Rangers_; their fighting is ninja-like."

Once again in control of his hormones, Morgan asked, "What are you getting your nieces and nephews?"

Turning, Garcia graced him a grin that if he wasn't so ably adapt at hiding his emotions, would probably have caused Morgan to veer off the road as he grinned stupidly back at her. In the end, Morgan only felt a delightful shiver.

"Starting from the top, gorgeous, is Eddy and Gaby's brood. They have four hyperactive boys. I always send them some game that gets the kids moving. Really it's more of a gift for Eddy and Gaby than it is for the boys. This year I'm thinking _Twister Dodgeball._"

Morgan laughed as Garcia shot him a wink.

"Then there's John and Mary. They have two children, John, Jr. and Meredith. No one is allowed to give them anything that isn't sensible."

"For Christmas?" Morgan asked. Growing up, any presents that were _sensible_ were at least off-set by a couple of toys.

"Mary gives them an hour a day to have downtime."

"As long as it's sensibly spent."

Garcia nodded sadly. "Their kids don't know how to have fun."

"I can't believe you'd have a brother that uptight."

Giving Morgan a wry smile, she replied, "I don't. John just married someone that uptight. Mary had plans for him and none of them involved being silly. She disapproves of the rest of us and tries to make sure she doesn't have to see us very often."

"Wow," Morgan muttered. He couldn't believe that there was anyone out there who wouldn't want to get to know Penelope Garcia. She was wonderful, so obvious Mary was addled.

Not waiting to see if Morgan had anymore to say, Garcia quickly went on. She didn't like dwelling on her least favorite sister-in-law's attitude. She would do her best to make Mary feel welcome, but beyond that Garcia wasn't going to bother. Not anymore, at any rate.

"Next, is Moonbeam and Starlight. They have two girls, Rainbow and Sunshine."

"That's your brother who lives in the commune."

"That's right," she agreed with a grin.

"The one who's not married because he doesn't need _Big Brother_ making sure he stays committed."

"Right once again."

Smiling, Morgan glanced at Garcia and asked, "So, what special requirements do they have?"

"Nothing with electronics since they don't use electricity."

"Obviously."

"And, it should be all natural so as to not interfere with Mother Earth."

"What are you getting them?" Morgan asked, ending the game.

"Rainbow's dyslexic but loves stories so I send her learning materials and books that Moon and Starlight will help her with. Sunshine gets a cotton dolly. Starlight tells me that Sunshine would have a large collection by now, except that she shares with all the other little girls in the commune."

"How do you talk to them if…"

Garcia quickly interrupted. "Phone card."

"O—kay. Don't you have one more brother?"

"Charlie, but he's in Iraq. His wife, Casey, found out she was pregnant two weeks after he shipped out. Charlie's never met his daughter. She's eight months old."

"Oh, baby, that's tough. I'm sorry."

"Casey's a good woman. She's taken care of Kylie all alone, but she makes sure Charlie and Kylie know all about each other. Casey tells Kylie stories about her dad and keeps Charlie's picture next to Kylie's crib so she'll recognize him when he comes home. For Charlie, she takes a million photos and writes him every detail she can think of."

"Kylie sounds like the easiest to shop for," Morgan said, hoping to bring their playful banter back.

"Oh, definitely," Garcia replied with a grin. "I'm thinking a baby computer. It's never too early to teach a child code."

Grabbing her hand, Morgan brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss. "You're priceless, baby girl."

"I try, gorgeous."

**

* * *

**As is typical during the holiday season, Morgan and Garcia had to park in the nether reaches of the parking lot. The instant Morgan took the keys out of the ignition, he jumped out, and ran around the truck. Startled by the odd behavior, Garcia sat still watching him. This, luckily, allowed Morgan to accomplish his objective. 

Morgan opened the door to the vehicle and helped Garcia out. In the back of his mind, Morgan realized all those lessons in manners from his mother were paying off.

Secretly, Garcia was thrilled at the attention Morgan was paying her. Instead of blushing, however, she gave him a naughty wink and sashayed forward.

Locking the truck, Morgan grinned.

"I could watch that backside forever, mama."

Turning, Garcia replied, "I know what you mean, my vision. We'll have to take turns playing _Follow the Leader_, hum?"

Laughing, Morgan hurried up till he was even with her. Then as he started to pass her, he reached out and grasped Garcia's hand.

The contact was casual, but to each, nothing felt more right.

**

* * *

**Leaning on the cart, Garcia flashed Morgan an indulgent grin. "You know, I have twice the people to shop for, handsome, and I'm almost done while you haven't started." 

"I know, I know," Morgan agreed, voice laden with frustration. Turning away from his contemplation of the _Ninja Turtle_ action figure display, he added, "What's wrong with gift cards?"

"Besides being completely impersonal?"

"Yeah," Morgan replied, while rubbing one hand over his head. "Besides that."

Taking pity on her chocolate Adonis, Garcia turned and picked up _Surveillance Don_.

"Don here comes with computer equipment. He's obviously the smart turtle."

Morgan grinned, but quickly grabbed the first turtle he saw to tease her.

"How about _Extreme Sports Mikey_? He comes with a skateboard and nunchakus. Seriously, baby girl, what's cooler than nunchakus?"

Grinning, Garcia plucked _Extreme Sports Mikey_ from Morgan's fingers and tossed it in the cart while putting _Surveillance Don_ back on the shelf.

"One down, three to go," she teased.

Laughing, Morgan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Garcia close. Upon kissing the side of her head, he said, "You're a goddess, woman."

"I know," she replied with a smirk.

**

* * *

**Surprisingly, two of the three girls were easy to find something for. This left Morgan with having to find something for the oldest, his twelve-year-old niece. Remembering that Michelle wanted to get her ears pierced, however, gave Morgan an idea and they were good to go. 

At least, they were as soon as they stopped at a book store for a French-English dictionary for Meredith Garcia. After some teasing about what Garcia's "_voulez coucher_ stuff" did to Morgan, they were ready to buy Michelle some earrings and finish their shopping.

As it soon became apparent that Morgan had no idea what a twelve-year-old girl would want, the couple split up to better cover the store. Come to find out, that was lucky for Morgan as he soon came across a gift that was perfect for Garcia.

Picking up some chandelier earrings made up of red bells and green ribbon, Morgan smiled before glancing around to make sure Garcia couldn't see him. Seeing he was in the clear, Morgan hurried up to the cashier.

"Merry Christmas," the girl said with a flirtatious smile.

"Merry Christmas," Morgan replied while keeping an eye out for Garcia.

Not used to being ignored like that, "Krissy" narrowed her eyes at the handsome man while giving Morgan the total.

Turing back to Krissy as he handed the money over, Morgan said, "Could you wrap those earrings up so that they don't make noise? My girl's in the store with me and I don't want her guessing what I have."

Looking into his dark eyes, Krissy realized that there would be no flirting with this guy. He was well and truly taken. Giving him a friendly smile as she grabbed a handful of tissue paper, Krissy replied, "Sure."

Just about in the clear, Morgan was taking his package from Krissy when he heard Garcia behind him.

"Have you found anything for Michelle yet, sweetness?"

Krissy grinned as Morgan's eyes widened with panic and he shoved Garica's gift in his pocket. Taking pity on the poor, panicky man, she pulled some studs off a nearby display and held them up.

"I was just showing him these blue crystal studs. Girls like them because they're sparkly and look more expensive and sophisticated. Parents like them because they're cheap, in case they get lost."

Garcia turned to Morgan with a questioning look. Morgan fired a grateful smile off on the sales girl and said, "We'll take it."

As Krissy rang up his second purchase, Morgan wrapped an arm around Garcia and pulled her close.

"Well, baby girl, it looks like we are done. Ready for dinner?"

"Definitely, sugar."

**

* * *

**Dinner had gone well. They laughed. They talked. Not once did they mention work, though they did discuss Reid's crush on J.J. and tried to decide if it was mutual. 

On their way back to Garcia's apartment, they looked at Christmas lights. This allowed the drive home to at least double in length. Upon reaching Garcia's apartment, even before Morgan pulled into the parking lot, Garcia invited him upstairs for hot chocolate and a Christmas movie.

This almost-a-date-date was going way better than Morgan ever dreamed! He needed to remember to call and thank his mother.

**

* * *

**As they sat, curled up together on Garcia's couch watching _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_, Morgan noticed that Garcia kept wiggling her feet. It was almost like she was trying to stretch them out. 

Realizing they had spent a lot of time walking, Morgan set his coco aside. Leaning down, he pulled her feet up onto his lap.

Garcia looked over at him in surprise. That is until she felt his strong fingers rub the knots out of her aching feet.

"I'm keeping you," Garcia groaned happily.

Smiling, Morgan decided this was the moment.

"Baby girl…"

"Hum?"

"Tomorrow there is a Christmas concert in the park. There will be a bell choir."

Morgan inwardly groaned as he realized he sounded like a twelve-year-old boy talking to a girl for the first time. Plowing ahead, however, he added, "Would you like to go with me?"

Garcia's eyes flew open. She had shut them while enjoying to foot massage, but now she felt she had to look at Morgan to know if he meant what she thought he meant. From the earnest look on his face, it appeared he did.

"Yeah," she replied, nodding her head quickly and repeatedly. "I would like that."

"Good," Morgan sighed with a grin. "It's a date."

"A date," Garcia repeated, also grinning stupidly.

It would be awhile before they ever got back to paying attention to their movie. Luckily, both had seen it several times before.


	7. Chapter 7

_I have no idea if anything mentioned in here actually happens in the Quantico area, but it does happen in the area I'm from, have lived in, or have been to, so I'm just guessing there is something like the concert in the park over there._

**

* * *

**"What do you mean, 'Oh, with Morgan'?" Garcia asked J.J. a little stridently. 

J.J. just laughed. "Pen, I may not be a profiler, but it was obvious. Morgan started smiling again."

Garcia giggled at that.

"So, where are you going for your date?" J.J. asked in a singsong voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Garcia teased as she held up two blouses trying to decide between them.

"You did ask me what you should wear on your date."

"That was before you figured out who it was with," Garcia argued.

"You know, this doesn't sound like you, Pen. You usually know exactly what you're going to wear."

Dropping the rejected tops on her bed, Garcia found a small area not covered with clothing and plopped down.

"I know. I know. I just want it to be…perfect."

"I don't think you'll have to worry. Morgan likes you just the way you are. I don't know how dating could possibly change that. You two already know everything there is to know about each other," J.J. teased.

Listening to what her friend was saying, Garcia nodded—more to herself since J.J. couldn't actually see her over the phone.

"Thanks, J.J. I better get ready."

"Okay. And girl, I expect details."

Garcia just laughed as she hung up the phone.

**

* * *

**"Muy Caliente," Morgan said with a whistle as Garcia opened her apartment door. "You look beautiful, my goddess." 

"You don't look half bad yourself, hot stuff."

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Just let me lock my door, sweetness, and we're out of here."

As soon as the door was locked, Garcia slipped her arm around Morgan's. Then they exchanged a large smile, and headed for his truck.

Now that Garcia knew why Morgan was being so attentive, the door holding seemed even sexier than before—and she didn't think that could happen.

The drive to the park where the concert was being held was filled with lively banter and Christmas carols as Garcia assured Morgan that they had to sing along to the radio. Already Morgan was enjoying their real date better than their not-quite-a-date date and he honestly didn't think that was possible.

Soon they arrived at the park and Morgan pulled out a large blanket. He was hoping it would get cold enough that Garcia would want to cuddle under it with him. When Garcia saw the blanket, she wondered how long would be appropriate before she claimed she was chilled and needed to cuddle next to Morgan for warmth.

**

* * *

**The Christmas concert in the park took place every year. The community groups who put it on set up decorations and displays. There were art contests for children, decorated trees of all types and designs, crèches put together by various religious groups, and of course, the concert. It was a way for the community to get together and celebrate the season and their traditions with one another. 

Morgan and Garcia had arrived early enough that they were able to get pretty good seats near the middle-front. Besides being able to see everything on the temporary stage, as more people came they got pressed closer to each other. Every time they were jostled, Morgan and Garcia exchanged a smile. It was safe to say that they spent most of the night smiling.

The concert itself was made up of local talent and volunteers. Despite that though, it was really good. Neither had heard a bell choir before, and were impressed with the preteens who preformed.

Before the last song of the night was preformed, the lead singer for the group who was up (Counter-Clockwise and to the Left) leaned towards the mike with a grin.

"This last song of the night is for all those lovebirds out there. Let's see some dancing, people!"

Morgan turned to Garcia with a raised eyebrow and only said, "Mama?"

"I'm game, gorgeous, if you are."

Giving her a feral grin, Morgan replied, "Let's show 'em how it's done, baby girl."

After stepping over what felt like half the people there, they finally made it to an aisle just as the group started performing the opening notes to _That's What Christmas Means to Me_ (They waited a few minutes to let everybody get in position to dance).

Garcia gave a short giggle as Morgan pulled her to him. Unlike the last time she danced to a Christmas song, this one was of a fast and upbeat tempo and they moved constantly. And, just like Garcia suspected Morgan was a much better dancer than Kevin ever thought of being.

While he swung Garcia around, Morgan grinned. She turned to him and returned his smile with a bright grin of her own. Which, incidentally, lined up with the singer and the start of verse two: _I_ _see your smiling face, like I've never seen before._ _Though I love you madly, it seems I love you more_. Morgan grinned to himself as he realized how sappy he was being, but those lines seemed to describe exactly how he was feeling at that exact moment.

As the song wound down, Morgan pulled Garcia up against his chest, snuggling her as close to him as possible. Her cheeks were flushed red with the cold and the dance. Her glasses were lightly fogged—a regularly unfortunate occurrence with glasses—and she had a large smile across her face. Morgan then did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

He kissed her.

**

* * *

**The air was cool and the lights were bright as Morgan and Garcia held hands and walked around the park to look at all the displays. Their kiss hadn't lasted long due to the applause that sounded at the end of the concert. Both were surprised, however, that while they were interrupted, there was no awkwardness between them. Kissing each other just seemed so…right. 

They had stopped to look at one of the life-sized Nativities when a woman screaming, "Derek," pulled their attention away from each other. Seeing the little boy running helter-skelter from his pregnant mother, however, made them realize she didn't mean Morgan.

Grinning, Morgan leaned forward and scooped up the sugar-hyped three-year-old. Waddling over, young Derek's mother started to smile.

"Thank-you," she sighed, taking her son from Morgan. "I knew I should have never let his father feed him a box of candy canes."

The missing dad came jogging up about then with a sheepish grin. "Well, it kept Derek quiet during the concert, didn't it?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "And now we won't get him to bed until midnight."

Taking their son into his arms, the young father said, "Don't worry, I'll play with him. You can go to bed as soon as we get home."

Mom looked mollified, but still unsure. Remembering their audience, however, she turned back to Morgan and Garcia with a thankful grin.

"Thanks for catching our little ball of energy."

"You're welcome," Morgan assured her with a grin.

As the young family walked off, mom and dad once again teasing each other about candy cane consumption, Morgan heard Garcia give a barely audible sigh.

Wrapping his arms around her, Morgan asked, "What's wrong?"

Garcia glanced over her shoulder in surprise. "Nothing. They're a beautiful family aren't they?"

Morgan laughed. "I think they are going to really have their hands full in a few months."

Laughing in agreement, Garcia nodded. "Of course, that's never going to be a problem you'll have to deal with."

"Why?"

Turning around in his arms, Garcia placed her hands on Morgan's chest.

"You said you never want kids."

Glancing up at the young family, Morgan watched as the dad chased his son around in circles trying to wear him out and the mom rubbed her bulging stomach and laughed at her boys' antics. Looking back down into Garcia's beautiful eyes, Morgan could suddenly see them several years from now acting in the same way as that young family.

Leaving one arm around her waist to keep her pulled her tight against him; Morgan lifted his other hand to lightly caress her cheek.

"I think I might have changed my mind about that, mama."

"Oh?" Garcia asked a little breathlessly.

"I just hadn't met the right woman."

"And now you have?"

Grinning, Morgan nodded. "I think so, baby girl."

Before she could reply to that, however, Morgan captured her lips with his. This time, nothing and no one interrupted them for a very, very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Derek Morgan, you do not know how angry I am with you at the moment."

"Sarah," Morgan laughed into the phone.

His older sister cut him off. "Derek, how dare you buy my kids a second set of gifts that were better than the first set I bought for you with _your_ money. I now have to let Michelle get her ears pierced and I'm fairly certain _my_ kids like _your_ presents better than the ones their father and I spent weeks looking for for them."

Settling back into his couch, Morgan laughed. "So, I'm their favorite uncle, huh?"

"Derek!"

"Sorry, Sarah."

"You are so not sorry."

Morgan could practically hear his sister roll her eyes.

"So, what's up with the sudden largess this Christmas, Derek?"

Morgan wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, an awkward silence developed. Knowing his older sister would get it out of him eventually; Morgan rubbed a hand over his head and prepared an answer.

"Ah…I needed an excuse to spend time with…a lady friend of mine and I thought Christmas shopping…"

The high pitched squeal of happiness almost busted his eardrums as it interrupted his thoughts.

"You dork, Garcia would have said yes to a regular date. You didn't need to use subterfuge."

Ignoring the rest of what his sister said, Morgan asked, "How did you know it was Penelope?"

This time, Desiree answered. He had forgotten that his entire family would be together. Morgan knew Sarah's eardrum bursting squeal, however, must have been what signaled his younger sister to a phone extension.

"Derek, everyone knows you are in love with _Penelope_. Now, tell me, have you told her how you feel?"

Sarah added her own two cents. "Better yet, have you asked her out on a real date?"

"What did you get her for Christmas? Was it something romantic? It better have been something romantic."

Laughing, Morgan said, "Ladies, I've got to go. I have a guest. And, don't call back."

As he hung up the phone, Morgan could hear his sister's protests but he knew they wouldn't call back and potentially ruin _a moment_. His mother wouldn't let them.

Looking up, he found Garcia standing in the doorway with two mugs of hot chocolate and a borderline frown upon her pretty face. Losing all signs of merriment, himself, Morgan sat up straighter and asked, "Mama?"

Garcia's voice was carefully devoid of feeling as she said, "You lied to me, Derek Morgan."

"Baby girl, I don't…"

"You said your sisters were expecting you to actually buy their children gifts this year, but it seems you already had taken care of that when you asked me to help."

"Goddess…Pen," he added rubbing one hand over his head in frustration. "I was nervous. I…I felt I needed so sort of excuse to spend time with you."

"Really?" she asked.

This time, however, Morgan saw the twinkle in her eyes. Garcia was teasing him.

Grinning in reply, he said, "Oh, baby girl, you know what they say about payback."

As she joined him on the couch, Morgan's Christmas gift of chandelier, bell earrings ringed each time she moved causing his grin to widen.

Setting the coco on the coffee table, Garcia climbed onto Morgan's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with, handsome."

Between attacking her with kisses, Morgan said, "I love you, Penelope."

"I love you, too, Derek."

"Merry Christmas, baby girl."

Giggling as he found a sensitive spot near her ear, Garcia squeezed him tighter and replied, "It is a very merry Christmas, hot stuff."


End file.
